A cellular phone provided with a touch panel of which a display surface is touched with a finger to be thereby able to operate a selection item on a menu screen or scroll the menu screen has been know. In the cellular phone provided with such a touch panel, a selection item displayed on the menu screen is directly “touched” to be thereby able to select the selection item, or perform a function assigned to the selection item.
However, in the case of a mobile information terminal in which an operation housing having an operation panel and a display housing having a display panel on which a touch operation is performed are connected to each other, there is a problem that, when the both housings are expanded or housed, the display panel is erroneously operated. Further, there is also a problem that, in an open state where the operation panel is exposed, when an operation key on the operation panel is operated, depending on a way for a user to hold the terminal, the display panel is erroneously operated.
In addition, Patent literature 1 discloses a technique that changes, depending on an operating state, a key event that is preferentially performed when a plurality of operation keys are simultaneously operated. However, an information processor described in Patent literature 1 cannot prevent a function assigned to a selection item from being performed by an erroneous operation of a display panel at the time when an operation housing and a display housing are expanded or housed.
Patent literature 1; JP 2007-94910A